Pretending to be asleep proves to be a difficult thing
by the-rabbit-of-certain-doom
Summary: so as the title says light has fallen asleep and what will ryuzaki do while he watches the teen sleep? (i think the layout got screwed up and i dont know why)


**Light's POV**

Light woke to a very interesting noise...little pants and short huffs like someone was holding in  
their he had just woken up light was still a bit groggy from sleep so he couldn't really comprehend who or what was making such noises. Suddenly the chain on lights wrist rattled a bit and light remembered that he was chained to the stupid detective. "Wait...the chain rattled?" the teen thought to himself, "that must mean ryuzaki is moving around...wait where is ryuzaki?" Light looked forward and couldn't see the spiky headed detective. "He can't go anywhere without dragging me along, so that must mean..." a mewl came from the thing making the noises behind him. "Ryuzaki is the person in the room" light thought and suddenly a realization hit him. "Wait... is L jerking off?" Light thought terrified. "Oh shit! What do I do? Do I just lay here?! And wait until he finishes!? I cant just confront him about it!" the worried boy hurriedly shut his eyes and tried to pretend he was still asleep, but of course mind began to wander "I wonder what he's thinking about….eww! Wait why do I care?! Ugh!" Poor Light was having an internal war with his mind but a new noise brought him back to reality. L let out a guttural moan "L-Light". "H-he is t-thinking about me?" It was getting harder and harder to pretend to be asleep now that he knew the best detective in the world was behind him masturbating and fantasizing about him. Other than the challenge of pretending to be asleep Light had a new problem. There was certain _tightness _in his boxers. "A-am I getting turned on by that freak?"

**L's POV**

After staring at  
computer monitors for what seemed like hours L found he to be quite bored. He  
looked over to the other man in the room who happened to be Light Yagami, who also  
happened to be sleeping. "He's so cute when he's sleeping" L thought to himself  
as he sat in his normal way peeking over the couch at the chained boy. He was lying  
on his side with cuffed arm draping over the top of the couch. Light's back was  
pushed against the couch that was connected to the bed so the glow from the  
monitors didn't disturb him. His white shirt somehow got pushed up so the brown  
haired man's lower abdomen and stomach was revealed. Light had weirdly wrapped  
the sheet about him so it wound up his leg and the edge of it was under his  
head. His hair was unbrushed and lay tangled in his face. "He just looks so innocent  
in the way he sleeps" The detective thought. L found his eyes reverting to  
light's exposed stomach and boxers. "God he's cute" L had thought of Light in  
this way ever since he had saw him. What's not to like about light? He's  
attractive, and he's the only other man L had ever known that has even come  
close to his detective skills. For a moment L almost felt guilty locking light  
up like this but a suspect is a suspect. No matter how cute he is. The Black  
haired insomniac rarely had many emotions unless "hungry" counts as an emotion.  
L especially didn't have "crushes". Much to the detective's distaste that all  
changed when he met Light. As L was thinking he was subconsciously still  
staring at light's boxers and the way the sheet wrapped up Light's leg. L  
suddenly realized he had a problem down there. "Oh not again!"  
L thought to himself. this almost  
never happened until a month ago but now just thinking about the other boy could cause this _reaction_ in L's lower region. A while back L searched on the internet what was wrong with him. He  
thought he was sick or had an infection of some sort but after about a minute  
of research the poor man realized that this "problem" was something all guys  
had and it supposedly was "normal". L sighed and looked at his crotch thinking  
"I guess I'll take care of this then". L was quite sure that light was sleeping  
so he thought it would be fine to do it there. As long as he didn't make any noise  
that is. Making little noise proved to be kind of difficult. As soon as L's  
hand grazed his crotch he had to stifle a gasp. He was still not very used to  
this feeling, so everything he did was amplified when he did it. "From the way  
this is going it wont take long" L thought. Suddenly brought his hand down and  
grasped his cock outside of his jeans, moving it up and down. L liked the  
feeling of his dick rubbing on his clothes. He continued doing this and  
occasionally let out short huffs of breath until he couldn't take it any longer.  
His cock needed contact. L noticed that his precome was visible through his  
jeans and thought it was about time to get on with what he started. He shoved  
his hand down his pants with a gasp. Remembering that he had to keep quiet, he put  
his left thumb in his mouth and bit down. L forgot that his left hand was  
connected to the chain that he and light shared. Bringing his thumb to his  
mouth caused the chains to rattle a bit. "Ugh why must being male be so  
bothersome?" L thought as he stroked his cock (still in his pants). L looked  
down at lights sleeping form and remembered that it was all **HIS** fault that he was in this  
situation. "Why does he have to be so damn attractive" L thought. What he wouldn't  
give for it to be light's hand down his pants instead of his own. It was beginning  
to be hard to properly jerk off with his pants on so L took them off and looked  
down. His erection was standing out proud, the tip almost dripping with  
precome. L could just imagine light grasping firmly onto his cock and engulfing  
it in his mouth. Sucking up and down and giving attention to the head. L had  
learned what a blowjob was when he did his research on his "problem" and god  
did L thinks it looked wonderful. Light's warm tongue licking at the sensitive  
tip then slowly sucking down and gradually quickening his pace. Despite his vow  
to keep quiet he let out a guttural moan "L-Lightt" L realized he made a noise  
and quickly bit his thumb again causing the chain to rattle "what's wrong with  
me? I need to keep quiet!" he thought to himself worriedly. It continued on  
like this for quite a while: L imagining dirty things light could do to him,  
stifling moans, and out short huffs and puffs of breath. He was imagining light  
pushing him down and fucking him over a table forcefully when he felt that  
weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. That immense pleasure was building up  
again and the detective realized he was close to orgasm. He started viciously  
speeding up and almost thrusting into his hand all the while moaning pretty loudly,  
forgetting all about the urgent need to keep quiet. Suddenly L's vision got  
blanked and he growled "ohhh fuck" and came. After a few moments of bliss, hard  
breathing and moans. L came to his senses and realized what he did. He just  
jerked off to the number one suspect of the kira case, he lost himself and made  
a bunch of noise even though he told himself not to, and he made a mess. "Oh  
how am I supposed to explain this?!" He thought exasperatedly, he had  
splattered all over his hand not to mention the couch but the most terrifying  
part was that some so near light's hand that it would be impossible to wipe  
away without accidentally touching the other boy. "There is no way I could wipe  
it off "touching Light would wake him up, wouldn't it?" L pondered what to do  
worriedly in his head for quite some time until he heard a terrifying noise.

**Light's POV**

"A-am I getting turned on by that freak?" Light  
thought as he listened to L's breathy huffs. "He is shamelessly jerking off  
behind me and fantasizing about me" The teen scrunched up his nose "he probably  
thinks he's being all stealthy and quiet too!" Light almost smirked but  
remembered he had to make Ryuzaki think he was sleeping. Light could imagine Ryuzaki  
sitting in his weird way then realizing that he had a hard on and not knowing  
what to do with it, then searching the internet on what was wrong with him. "His  
awkwardness and innocence was actually quite adorable" Light thought silently  
"he is rather cute... in a strange way" The teen constantly had to scold  
himself for thinking this way. "I'm a dude! Dudes like girls!" Light yelled at  
himself. No matter how many times he had scolded himself light still found  
himself staring at all the cute things Ryuzaki did. The way he smiled when he  
was eating cake or that happy look in his eyes when he proved someone wrong,  
that cute thing he did with his feet, which glimmer in his eyes when he made a  
realization. Even though light didn't show it he even loved the way L sat. "He's  
just so different!" light yelled at himself. He hated his gay tendencies and he  
hated that he was gay for L even more. "If I'm gay I might as well be gay for  
someone normal!" light once thought. "But then again...what's not to like?" "He's  
cute, no he's more than cute he's fucking adorable! AND he's super intelligent!" light had many constricting feelings  
for L; Light hated his feelings for the detective so Light tried to invent  
reasons to hate Ryuzaki. "That way he always acts like he knows more than  
everyone! That little smirk he does when he says I'm kira! The way he says I'm  
kira! UGH" Ryuzaki was so cute but so fucking annoying, it made light want to  
push L down and just fuck his brains out. "Maybe if I fuck him hard enough he  
will forget about that 'me being kira' nonsense" Light was now very very aware  
of his erection. L was behind him moaning like a slut (subconsciously that is,  
L thought he was being very inconspicuous) fantasizing about being fucked. Light  
just knew it. "I bet he's dreaming of me shoving my cock in him and fucking his  
brains out" light was having a really hard time to keep this "I'm asleep"  
charade going. Light's cock was leaking and throbbing, light thought that if he  
didn't take care of it soon he might cum in his boxers. Suddenly he heard L's  
moans speed up and felt the chains rattle. "Why is it that he gets to pleasure  
himself and I just have to lay here and be tortured by it?!" light thought angrily.  
It was taking all of his will power to refrain from attacking l and fucking  
him. "Oo-oohh fuCK!" L groaned and came. Light listened to the aftermath of  
ryuzaki's orgasm and wished he could have seen it. "It is not fair at all! L  
gets to finish! So do I!" the brown haired boy thought angrily and came up with a wonderful plan" there is no  
possible way he can talk himself out of this, and he cant run away either. He  
is trapped" This time Light let his features curl into a smirk and couldn't take  
it any longer. He laughed.

**...**

L looked to his mess near light sighed then brought his eyes to look at the others face and saw something horrifying. "I-is he smiling" Ryuzaki thought worriedly, he brought his thumb to his mouth and pulled his lip down (the way he always did when pondering something) "I guess it is possible he could be smiling in his sleep" He thought "but still. How is it possible he hasn't woken yet?" suddenly light let out a terrifying noise. Laughter. L immediately got red in the face and could just stare as he watched Light as he was laughing. "He woke up" L thought repeatedly. It seemed as if time slowed down and each second felt like forever. The yagami teen opened his eyes and looked at the startled detective with victory in his eyes. "You are such a dumbass!" Light said loudly "you really thought I was sleeping?!" He then got up on his knees so he was at level with the detective's eyes "I heard everything" Light almost whispered "every last moan...every last word" by this time L was to shocked to do anything, he couldn't do anything! He couldn't run or hide, he couldn't invent a cover up, and he couldn't even cover himself! He was completely and utterly trapped, the only thing he could do was stare wide eyed as light got up and moved closer and closer to his face. Light let his last sentence float in the air before he brought face close enough to ryuzaki's face that if he stuck out his tongue, it would lick the other man. Light looked into L's face and relished in the fact that fear was written all over it. "The greatest detective in the world vulnerable, naked and scared, what a beautiful sight" The teen thought. He then moved to ryuzaki's ear and whispered "you were thinking about me weren't you?" the older man gasped at the feeling of breath so near his ear and let out a stammered whimper. Light smirked "what was that? I couldn't understand" Since there was no point in hiding it any longer, the detective sighed and said defeated "y-yes I was" the words felt like sand paper in his mouth, he thought he would never have to say them out loud. Light smirked as he saw that defeated look in ryuzaki's eyes "he's so damn cute like this". Light then moved away from ryuzaki's ear and positioned his face in front of the detective's, he moved his lips closer until they were almost touching L and whispered "I have wanted to do this for so damn long" he then closed the gap by slamming his lips on Ryuzaki's


End file.
